


Too Far Gone

by Dancingqueen17



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingqueen17/pseuds/Dancingqueen17
Summary: They said they could help him, but they can't. Nobody can. He's too far gone.





	Too Far Gone

The steel was cold beneath his bare feet. He should have worn shoes, it was near freezing out here. But he deserved the cold. Credence wondered if anyone would miss him. But that was an unintelligent thought. One of many. What would they miss? His infectious smile? His radiant personality? He didn’t have any of that. He was worthless.

Credence looked back to the city. The broken glass and scattered bricks. Products of his last rampage. He hated that he couldn’t control himself. How many life’s had he stolen from his own recklessness? How many bright futures had he corrupted? If he jumped he would be doing everyone a favor. He would be doing himself a favor.

Credence looked at himself. His feet were turning blue. His hands were too. His arms were littered in deep lines of self hatred. He remembered when Ma found out. He was in the attic. That’s where he went whenever life was beginning to be too much. He had taken some of his shaving blades and hidden them up there. Along with some towels and a first aid kit. He had been coming up there for awhile. It was stupid of him to think he wouldn’t be followed. Ma wasn’t happy. She said he was a freak. But she didn’t stop him. She told him to keep going. To cut deeper. To punish himself. But he liked the pain. He was a freak. Ma was right. When she was satisfied with his work she made him take off his belt. His hands weren’t enough for her. She whipped his back as well. But he welcomed the pain.

Credence wondered if the bridge was high enough to do the job. He didn’t want to be saved. He didn’t want a second chance. He didn’t deserve one. Would anyone care. He didn’t think so. After all he didn’t even care. Where was Mr. Graves’s kind words when he needed them. Credence knew they were lies. But the lies felt so much better than the harsh reality of things.

What would Modesty and Chastity think of him? He was their brother, in the loosest term of the word. They didn’t really like him much. But to be fair nobody did.

Credence climbed the rail carefully. He wanted to jump, not slip. He wanted everyone to know he did this himself. That it was no accident. So he jumped. It wasn’t as graceful as he wanted, but it was enough. He plummeted toward the ground quickly. He hoped it was a fast death. He deserved a quick death.

But he never did touch the ground. A familiar black mass surrounded him. He was no longer in control. He was never in control.


End file.
